


Among the Stars

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Drawings of Michael Burnham and Philippa Georgiou from their time on the Shenzhou.





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



> Made for Space Swap 2019.

 

_"_

_"Captain, this certainly does not look like a naturally-occurring phenomenon."_

 

_"Well? Are you going to stand there all night, ensign?"_  
_"No, Captain, I just--I wasn't expecting to run into you here."_  
_"Ah. Perhaps your expectations are in need of a revision. I often find myself here when I need to clear my head."_  
_"I see."_  
_"And perhaps you could use such a thing yourself? After all, I suspect many of your crewmates are still in the rec room, and yet here you are."_  
_"Captain, I know you wanted me to try to be more social with the crew, I didn't mean--"_  
_"It's perfectly all right, Michael. Humans come in many forms, and live their lives in many ways. I trust you will find the one which is right for you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters, so I was glad to draw them for this exchange! I hope you like it!


End file.
